Frank the Pug
Frank the Pug is an extra-terrestrial living on Earth in NYC in the disguise of a pug. His actual species is Remoolian. He is voiced by Tim Blaney in the films. ''Men In Black Frank only has a brief role in the first movie, where he is working at a locksmith stand in New York, and provides information to Kay about the Arquillian galaxy. Men in Black II Frank has a larger role in the second movie and becomes Jay's partner, but proves only to be a nuisance, terrorizing other MIB personnel (including attempting to "neuter" one of them for laughing at him), and joking around during missions. He mentions that he worked in the MiB mailroom before being Jay's partner. He accompanied Jay to bring Kay back and later becomes an assistant to Zed, which he accepted largely due to the dental plan. When Serleena took over MIB headquarters, Frank stayed out of reach and in touch with Jay until Serleena discovered and captured Frank after her fight against Zed. It is possible that he was freed by the Worm Guys when they, Kay and Jay fight to get back MIB Headquarters from Serleena as he is later seen drinking and smoking with the Worm Guys and contacted by Jay when he, Kay and Laura are fleeing from Serleena and mistakenly thinks Jay to have been lost to Serleena when she fires at the MIB car disabling connection between Jay and Frank. Later on, he with Kay and Zed attempt to cheer Jay up from the departure of Laura back to Zartha and is shocked that the human universe is itself a locker within an immense alien train station Men in Black: The Series In the MIB series it is revealed that the "human" at Frank's newspaper stand is merely a robot, and also that Frank's true alien form still resembles a pug, albeit with a dark green color, antennae, and a 3-pointed tail. Sometimes he gets into trouble such as swallowing a core that acts like a small black hole, getting his body possessed by a small alien, getting boiled alive by Drek, and having to help Kay and Jay against alien terrorists and bad worms. Men in Black III Frank did not appear in person in the threequel, but can be seen in a picture in Jay's room as well as on a Coney Island billboard as "The Incredible Speaking Pug". Barry Sonnenfeld has revealed Frank was excluded so they do not continually rely on the same characters (which also explains the absence of Jeebs and Zed) and that the Coney Island talking dog, is in fact the "secret backstory" of Frankhttp://io9.com/5912703/what-men-in-black-iii-learns-from-the-second-films-mistakes. Frank the pug is featured on the cover art for ''MIB: Alien Crisis as well as the main story, and appears in the Men in Black III App game as Agent F and serves as the player's partner. ''Men In Black: Alien Crisis'' Frank the Pug is featured as a main character, and on the cover art for the video game Men In Black: Alien Crisis. With J and K missing, Frank is working with Agent C - who has recently moved into fieldwork from administration to prove herself- and new MiB recuit Agent P - an art thief who was hired by the Adorian war criminal Emilo Chauncy and was recruited after he showed exceptional skill in dealing with an alien ambush- to prevent Earth being caught up in a civil war. Frank was present with P (who was formerly known as Peter Delacour) when they were flying a car to the MiB headquarters and pursued by Adorians while C pursued an escaping Chauncy. After arriving at the base, Agent C and Frank interrogated Peter about the book, to which Peter told he had no idea what Chauncy wanted with the book. Frank eventually met with C and Agent O, who scolded C for failing to arrest Chauncy. During the conversation, Frank noticed Delacour slip out of the room and alerted C and O. Frank later witnessed the neuralyzing of Delacour into Agent P. Trivia *There is a website FrankThePug.com which provides extensive information on pug breeding. *Frank appeared in Air New Zealand's Safety Video, along with Zed (Rip Torn). *Frank was played by the dog Mushu. Mushu passed away not too long ago, and was not replaced by another dog in Men in Black III. Appearances * * **''Few Episodes'' * *''Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head)'' * (Picture only) *''Men in Black: Alien Crisis'' *''Men in Black International'' References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Agents Category:Former Agents Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Men in black 2 Category:Men in Black 3 Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Men in Black: International